Wedding
by madamwolf
Summary: Short Story off my other story 'Two New Alchemists' It's Roy and Laura's wedding and just maybe another wedding too if ya'll like it.


AN: This is a one shot off my story 'Two New Alchemists', I'm gonna write a few of these for things I never got to do in the actual fic due to the series confusing the hell outta me. And the fact that I let Maes survive just makes things worse. But yeah like the summary says its Roy and Laura's wedding and everything. So I don't own anything but my OC's and please review people! Also people I changed some things in Two New Alchemist, ya know some spelling stuff and I realized I messed up in the order or theranks so I fixed that too.

One last thing, this takes place a little over a year after the series ends (so basically almost two years since Laura and Roy got engaged), I was gonna have the wedding have to be postponed and stuff but anyway I promoted everybody. Laura is now a Second Lieutenant, Mia is a Lieutenant Colonel, and Roy is a Major General. Maes is still Colonel but due for a promotion very soon, Riza is a Captain, Heather is a First Lieutenateand Jean is now a First Lieutenant.

Laura was in the bridal shop doing last minute dress shopping, she was supposed to do this almost four weeks ago but was too wrapped up in the work for the rest of the wedding she forgot all about it until Mia reminded her and then laughed at her afterwards. Laura was with Mia and Heather; the two girls were going over dresses approving them and so forth. Riza would have gone but unfortunately they couldn't find her.

Roy gave her the next few days off to look for a dress that she liked, but Heather and Mia weren't that lucky. They were on their extended three hour lunch break (that Maes gave them) and had their military uniforms on. But they weren't very professional looking, both had their jackets off and slung over the back and Mia had one leg over the arm of the couch while Heather sat cross legged.

After what seemed like eternity Laura walked out of the dressing room with a long form fitting pearl white dress on. She smiled and looked down at herself one more time before looking back up at Heather and Mia. "Well, what do ya think? Isn't it pretty?" She asked.

"Are ya planning on tripping down the isle when that lovely wedding music plays?" Mia asked cocking her head to the side. "Cause that's what's gonna happen if ya wear that."

"I will not trip." Laura said looking a little offended.

"Yes you will." Heather said. "Look at ya, ya can't even walk straight now."

"I can learn!"

"Next!" Mia said throwing her arm up in the air refusing to argue this any further.

Laura grunted and mumbled something about having no taste as she stumbled back into the dressing room to try on her next choice. Five minutes later she came out with a puffy dress on with what looked like a corset around the waist.

"Well what about this?" She asked twirling around. "I can walk see?"

"Ya look like a marshmallow." Heather said. "A big fluffy marshmallow."

"Can you breathe…?" Mia asked. "Ya just lost thirty inches off your stomach with that… and ya only had about thirty to begin with…"

"I can breathe fine…" Laura said as she held her stomach for a second.

"You'll crush your intestines and plus the marshmallow issue, next!" Heather said.

Laura grunted and stomped back in the room. She tugged the dress off and put it back on the hook as she took the last one off. This one was sparkly and had spaghetti strap sleeves. "How about this?" She said and walked out.

"Ya look like you're in a circus side show." Mia said shifting her position on the couch so now she still had her leg over the side but her other leg was on the couch. "Like those magician side kicks that get sawed in half."

"Now if it were up to me, I'd wear jeans and maybe a white shirt." Heather said. "I don't see what's so great about a dress."

"Agreed, I probably wouldn't even wear a white shirt." Mia said.

"Well you don't get it, this is my wedding when yours comes along you'll want a dress too." Laura said.

"Not getting married." Heather said.

"Doubt I'll get married any time soon." Mia said.

"I don't know, you and Jean gave been dating for a while…" Laura said smiling slightly. "Can't tell me you've never thought about it."

"I can and I will," Mia said. "But this isn't about me, now we're going to go find a nice dress that's decent."

Heather nodded and the two stood up and began looking for a dress. Laura stood outside of the dressing room waiting for them to come back, Laura knew that she wasn't at the top in fashion but neither were Mia and Heather. About five minutes later the two came back with a long dress that was a halter top and it came with a long dragging veil.

"Oh!" Laura said and ran over to it. "It's so pretty! Where did you find it!"

"The back." Heather said.

"The back, don't you have to ya know work here to go back there?" Laura asked slightly distracted but then looked up at them with a serious face on. "What in hell's fire did you two do?"

"Well technically we didn't do anything." Mia said defensively. "It's just some people find automail a little scary, I can't help that I'm attached to it."

"I guess people don't like guns…" Heather said as she glanced down at the holster strapped around her chest.

"Why did you wear it anyway?" Laura asked sighing.

"Some of us aren't alchemists, okay? I need a way to protect myself to and I kinda forgot to take it off before we left." Laura raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey! Ya got me right out of the shooting range I was in a hurry!"

"Well then I can't wear this I'll feel bad." Laura said handing it back to Mia and Heather.

"Oh come on." Mia said shoving it back. "Try it on and then tell us ya won't wear it, besides it's the only one here that would look good for a military weddin' and if mistaken, which I now I'm not, that's what you're havin'."

Laura was about to say something but then saw the looks on their faces. "Okay fine I'll try it on but I won't buy it!" She went back in the dressing room and the two girls took their seats back on the couch in the same positions. When she walked out the dress fit perfectly and she it looked like she was in a daze. "I don't care how ya got it I'm wearing it."

"What'd I tell ya?" Mia said. "Knew you'd like it."

"It's beautiful, Oh my gosh…." Laura said admiring herself in the full length mirror. "How much is it?"

"I dun' know, but you're gonna be the wife of the Lieutenant General I don't really think there's a dollar issue here." Mia said.

"Would either of you wear this?" Laura asked.

"Oh hell no." Both answered at the same time.

"But you look good in it." Heather said.

"Well that's all that matters, okay that's it I'm buying it." Laura said smiling. "Think Roy'll like it?"

Back at HQ Roy was trying to do some paper work at his desk but Maes was in his office annoying him about the wedding.

"So what are the invites gonna look like?" Maes asked leaning over the desk looking Roy in the face.

"I don't know Hughes, she did that." Roy said slightly annoyed as he signed another paper and began reading over another.

"Did you send them out yet?"

"No, we're doing that next week." Roy said gritting his teeth.

"Can't ya look at them then?"

"No, they're already in the envelopes."

"Didn't ya help with that?"

"No, Mia did and would you shut up!" Roy said. Maes shrugged and sat down in the couch and took a sip of his coffee.

"About time you had this wedding anyway, it's been what two years since you proposed?" Maes said.

"Almost." Roy answered not looking up. "But with Scar and the homunculus running around, it just wasn't the best time to get married."

"I guess." Maes answered. "Speaking of marriage, Mia and Jean have been dating for a while huh?" Once Mia and Jean started to get serious he began to start calling him Jean instead of Havoc.

"They have, but he's never going to propose. He'll buy the ring but'll be too nervous to ask her. And she's not one to do that kind of thing."

"If he does buy a ring I'll find out and then I'll make him ask her."

"Oh you will, will you?" Roy asked. "And exactly how will you find out?"

"I found out you bought a ring for Laura didn't I?"

"But you know me well, you don't know Havoc half as well as you know me."

"You're right, but I can always interrogate him." Maes said smiling evilly.

"You could…" Roy said. "But do me a favor and wait until after the wedding, I don't want my best man and glaring at the ushers."

"I won't be glaring at the ushers, I'll be glaring at an usher." Maes said and Roy rolled his eyes.

Three weeks later Laura was in her room at the church getting ready. Everybody was at the alter already, only a half hour and she would be walking down the isle. She had gotten her parents to come over; they lived in a small town fairly far away from Central.

Laura fiddled with her dress a little in front of the mirror as Mia, Riza, Heather and Glacier walked in. Mia was her maid of honor and the rest her brides maids.

"Hey, ya nervous?" Mia asked sitting down next to her.

"No." Laura answered a little timidly but they raised their eyebrows at her and she sighed. "Okay, maybe I'm a little nervous I've never done this before ya know."

"Well all ya have to do is walk down an isle and say two words." Heather said walking up to Laura. "I think you can do that."

"Yeah I mean only half the military and your entire family includin' his will be watchin', so don't mess up kay?" Mia said smiling enjoying the fact that she was tormenting Laura.

"Oh would you be quiet?" Riza said as walked over to Laura and put her hands on her shoulders. "Don't listen to her, you'll do fine, trust me."

"You think?" Laura said looking at Riza in the mirror she was standing in front of.

"I know." Riza said smiling and Glacier walked over.

"Now you have smudged your lipstick come over here." She said and Laura turned around to face Glacier who applied some more lipstick. "Speaking of which Mia, Heather, you two have to start putting on your make up you have to get out there soon."

"Do I have to? Bad enough I have to wear a dress." Mia said and Heather nodded her head in agreement.

"Riza was able to and that means so do you and I really don't think it would be much of a wedding if there were only two brides maids."

"Oh fine…" Mia said and went over to another small table with a mirror and began putting on some eye shadow.

"Make sure you two do it right." Laura said.

"We know how to put on makeup." Heather said in a monotone as she grabbed the eye shadow as well.

Roy was standing in the alter talking to Maes. Both were in dress uniform along with a number of the guests and all the ushers. Roy was fiddling with his uniform, like smoothing out the wrinkles or playing with the cord. Maes was smiling and making fun of Roy just with his look without saying anything.

"Stop doing that." Roy said.

"I'm not doing anything." Maes said shrugging.

"You're mocking me with your eyes." Roy said glaring at Maes. "I ought to burn you."

"Ah, ah ya don't have your gloves on and if ya did no charring of the best man, I don't think Laura would like that much." Roy smirked and started to smooth out some wrinkles in his uniform again. "Don't be nervous, man. It's not that bad, it's kinda easy say a few words make out in front of a bunch of people, it's a piece of cake."

"Make out? Sorry I won't have a repeat you and Glaciers wedding. Don't think I don't remember that, you stood there kissing for ten minutes." Roy said.

"Oh it wasn't that long." Maes said.

"Yes it was…." Roy said and just as he said that people began to take there seats.

"Show time, buddy." Maes said and patted Roy on the shoulder. They all took their places. In a few seconds Elycia came down first in a fluffy bluish white dress throwing pearly white rose peddles on the ground. Maes was smiling like an idiot at his daughter and glanced over to his mother who was snapping pictures for him. After her Mia came in fallowed by Riza, Heather and Glacier they all were holding small bouquets and had navy dresses on to match the uniforms. When got in their places across from the ushers Laura came into view and her father was waiting for her, he smiled as she walked up to him he escorted her up to the front and then when they got there he stepped off to the side the reverend began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony." He went on with it and neither were really paying attention both were a little nervous but before they knew it he went on to the I do's. "Do youMajor General Roy Mustang take this woman to be your wife through sickness and in health?"

Roy smiled at Laura. "I do." He said.

"And do you Second Lieutenant Laura Jean Kami take this man to be your husband?"

Laura smiled her famous broad smile that showed off all her teeth. "I do." She said happily.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Roy kissed Laura passionately and the kiss lasted a while, behind them Maes looked at his watch and then back top the couple. Eventually they pulled apart and everybody was applauding. The now married couple smiled and walked back down the isle, they were fallowed by all the people and they went in the other room.

"Okay girls get ready!" Laura yelled as she turned around and all the unmarried women in the room gathered around. "One, two, THREE!" She threw it behind her and it landed between Heather and Mia. The two girls began beating on each other to get it.

"Do they really want to get married that bad?" Breda said to Jean and Feury.

"I think it's more of a competition of who can beat the other down and get it first." Jean said and Breda smirked while Feury raised his eyebrows slightly and looked back to the two girls.

Finally Mia decided to bend the rules of the fight a little and hit Heather hard in the back with her automail making her fly forward. Mia grabbed the bouquet and stood up holding it in the air. "Oh hell yeah! I won! Whoo!"

Heather got up and slammed into Mia so she hit the ground. They fought a little longer until Maes walked over and picked the two girls up, he separated them and took the bouquet and he handed it to Riza. "Now she wins." He said simply.

"Cheat." Heather said.

"Okay should we start the dancing?" Laura said after a short pause. After she said that all the guests encouraged her to dance. "Okay some on sweetie!" She said and grabbed Roy's hands he was very reluctant to do this. "Oh come on, not even going to dance at our wedding? If you don't dance I'll file for divorce right now."

"No you won't." he said smiling slightly.

"Won't I?" She said with a smirk on.

"Do it Roy!" Maes said from the crowd. "Or else you will have some very angry alchemists out here along with a very mad knife wielder."

"You didn't bring them with you did you?" Roy asked as Laura started to dance with him and he subconsciously moved along with her.

"No, but I can go get them. However one or two rather of our alchemists back here needs nothing but both arms and one could use a foot or two of height but that's beside the point."

"Don't call me short!" Ed screamed from behind everybody.

Roy smiled at the way Ed angered. "Don't start anything here Fullmetal it's not our fault your short!"

Ed began screamed in the background but no one could hear him because the music started to get louder. Soon everybody got paired up with someone, even Elycia got with Laura's six year old cousin. Most of the songs were really upbeat and not many people could keep up with them. But Laura was able to go on, at a fast pace that Roy could not keep up with. Mia was dancing with Jean and after a little while he simply collapsed on the floor.

"I'm exhausted… I give up… Go on without me… I'll just lay here in the middle of the dance floor." He said breathing hard.

"Oh no you're not." Mia said and grabbed his arm to pull him up. "Ya wanna date me? Expect to get tired a lot."

"In more places then the dance floor?" Jean said as he stood up.

"If you're lucky." Mia said smirking.

Jean smile grew even wider as they danced. "Is that the prize? Cause if it is I think I can last a little longer out here."

Mia laughed and they continued to dance to the loud music. When that song ended a mush softer and slower one started. They all paired up once again with their loved ones except for some of the single people and began a slow dance. Laura rested her head on Roy's chest as they danced and she closed her eyes and smiled. Roy smiled as well when he heard her sigh, now he finally knew what Maes was talking about all these years about having a wife.

Hours later it was it was getting late and people were beginning to get a bit tired. Now almost everybody was just sitting around talking. Laura and Roy weren't though they were just leaning up against each other at their own table smiling with their eyes closed. For a while Maes was talking to Glacier about something while pointing over to Laura and Roy. Most if the children were asleep and people were going home.

"Okay, buddy." Maes said as he walked over to Roy and Laura with Elycia asleep in his arms. "We're headin' out, see ya when you two get back."

"Bye Maes," Laura said hugging him. "Thanks for coming, both of you." She said and hugged Glacier.

"No problem honey." She said and hugged her back.

"See ya, Maes." Roy said and the two shook hands.

Roy nodded and thanked him. They left and a couple minutes later Mia and Jean walked over. Before anybody said anything Laura held out her arms and Mia scoffed. "Oh come on," She said. "It's my wedding day, you won't even hug me now?"

"Oh fine." She said and hugged Laura for a brief moment. "See ya in a week?" Mia said as they separated.

"You bet." Laura said.

"Congratulations, General." Jean said and shook hands with Roy. "Congrats." He said when he turned to Laura.

They finished all their goodbyes to the rest of the guests and then headed back to Roy's house. They would be leaving for their honey moon first thing in the morning. The couple smiled to one another as they left the church, they had a car waiting outside for them and they headed home.

AN: Okay so yeah, review people! Oh and I apologize, I'm not to savvy on military weddin's, or any kinda weddin's for that matter.


End file.
